This Can't Be The End
by tmntyyh
Summary: Rated for later chapters, RWDM. It's their sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has returned to full power, but this time, he has something that could get him straight into the castle and to Harry...a hostage. Character death later.
1. Chapter one

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own…I'll get back to you on that. This is during their sixth year mind you.

The summer was uneventful for Harry. A whole summer of listening to the Dursleys. "I'm so glad that summer is almost over," Harry said as he collapsed on his bed; face first. He had to spend the whole day listening to Dudley and his obnoxious parents order him about. "Only eight more days until…" Harry started to drift unconscious. Little did he know that he was being watched by something with light blue glowing eyes, on the other side of his window.

"Harry," A familiar voice called to him, dragging him half out of his dream world. "Harry, wake up." Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, to get the blurriness out of his eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat up from his sprawled position. Realizing that he was still in his clothes from yesterday, Harry glanced around for anything clean. "What are you doing here?"

"Look out your window," Hermione said, redirecting Harry's attention. Harry looked towards his window and saw Fred and George, sitting in the ever famous, wrecked up, blue, flying car.

"Hiya Harry," Fred said as he and George waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked as he looked in the car for Ron. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked when he saw that Ron wasn't present.

"He's currently sick at The Burrow," Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley said that it was alright if we came and got you after they came and got me. So hurry and get your stuff ready, we have a lot to do." Harry nodded and went to collect his trunk with most of his stuff in it. When everything was set, they entered the car and flew off to The Burrow. On the trip there, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George talked about things that were happening as of late.

"So, what happened when Mrs. Weasley found out about you two leaving school?" Harry asked when they almost reached The Burrow.

"Nothing much, just chase us around with a few skillets," Fred said as he and George laughed.

"You shoul'ave seen the look on mum's face though," George said as they started to get the car ready for the descend. "Mum's done worse damage when she found out that we 'tampered' with Percy's wand."

"No, remember when we fixed the toaster," Fred said as they laughed harder. Harry and Hermione exchanged questioning looks. "Here we are!" The car hit the ground and George slammed on the breaks, causing dirt to be thrown in the air. "Now you go in, we've got to keep an eye out for mum." All four of them exited the car; Hermione and Harry went towards the house while the twins searched around for a bit before entering The Burrow. When they entered The Burrow, they were met with the sight of no one. Fred and George exchanged looks of mischief, but hid them when Harry and Hermione looked at them.

"What?" They asked, causing Harry and Hermione to turn back around. "Three…two…one…" At that second, Mrs. Weasley came running down the stairs as Fred and George bolted out of the main room and into the living room.

"It's so good to see you both!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Hermione and Harry like she hadn't have seen them in centuries. "Are you two hungry?" Hermione shook her head, along with Harry. "Well, you're still going to eat." She sat them both at the table and started to cook. Harry was looking around the place while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were talking about god-knows-what. Harry heard a sound of floorboards squeaking. He looked in the direction and saw Ron. He was covered mostly in a huge quilt, his skin was pale, he was sniffling, and he had dark rings under his eyes, which suggested lack of sleep. Ron put his finger to his mouth, telling Harry to be quiet. Harry grinned and smiled. He knew what it was like sneaking out of bed…and even more of what it was like to get caught.

"RON!!!" Hermione yelled. Mrs. Weasley turned to face where Hermione yelled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She scolded with the wooden spoon still in her hands. Right then, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley poked their heads out of the living room.

"RUN RON, RUN!!!" Fred and George yelled as they saw what was going on.

"When did you two arrive?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry and Hermione as he entered the kitchen.

"A few minutes ago," Hermione replied as she and Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley. Ginny entered the kitchen shortly after, lightly blushing when Harry looked at her and their eyes met. Fred and George ran to Ron, grabbed him by the underarms, and hauled him up the stairs before Mrs. Weasley could get a hold of his, wooden spoon or not, it wouldn't be pretty. Breakfast was served while everyone talked amongst everyone else. After breakfast was done, Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley went to go check on Ron.

Review for more. Flames are welcome because I flame back, and I yell worse than anyone I've met.


	2. Chapter two

Look back at chapter one for the disclaimer, it still stands. Enjoy!

As they walked up the many stairs to Ron's room, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione engaged in talking again, making Harry feel in a loop. When they made it up to Ron's door, they heard Fred and George arguing with Ron. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Hermione pressed their ears to the door. "How do we do this? Any ideas George?" Fred said.

"Thinking……nope, nothing," George said. Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley exchange confused looks.

"What are they talking about?" Harry whispered to the two ladies on his sides.

"Simple," stated Mrs. Weasley. "We go in and find out." Before Hermione or Harry could do anything to stop her, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and walked in. Harry and Hermione followed her in the room. Fred and George were sitting on both sides of Ron and were looking down at him.

"Hi mum!" Fred said and elbowed George in the ribs to get his attention. George looked up and smiled one of his 'I'm doing nothing wrong' smiles.

"Hi mum!" George said as he and Fred jumped up to their feet.

"What were you two doing to Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry snickered at Ron's nickname, but Hermione elbowed him sharply in the side to get him to stop.

"Nothing!" Fred and George said at the same time. "Bye! We'll talk later 'Ronnie'." They whispered the last part so that Ron could only hear. They then waltzed out of the room.

"What was that about Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they walked over to Ron.

"Nothin'," Ron managed to say without coughing too much. Mrs. Weasley put her hand to Ron's forehead but quickly pulled it away.

"Your burning up," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your father and I are going to go to Diagon Alley to get something for that." With that said she left the room, leaving two teens to look after a sick one.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked closer to Ron. Ron mumbled something as he rolled over onto his stomach, suffocating his face in his pillow. "Care to repeat that only a bit louder?" Ron mumbled it again, loud enough for Hermione to hear a small part of it.

"I heard the word 'feel' and 'shit'," Hermione said causing Harry to grin at Ron's choice of words.

"Don't worry mate," Harry said as he and Hermione took a seat on both sides of Ron. "We'll be in Hogwarts in a few days." Ron shifted a bit as he mumbled something else. "Hermione?" But before Hermione could say anything, Mr. Weasley came upstairs with Ginny.

"Having fun?" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked around the room. Seeing the stated that things were in he thought not. "Well, the wife and I are headed to Diagon Alley, can Ginny talk with you guys?"

"Sure!" Hermione yelled, liking the fact that she wasn't outnumbered in the boy's vs. girl's ratio. Plus, it gave her someone beside Harry to talk to, seeing how Ron was enjoying talking to his pillow.

"Have fun!" Mr. Weasley said as he left and Ginny walked in the room. As Ginny walked in, her and Hermione started to talk about boys that they thought were cute in the school, hair, nails, and much more but Harry couldn't take it.

"Ron! You have to talk to me! Ginny and Hermione are going all girly here!" Harry said as he shook Ron. Ron rolled over to his back and looked Harry in the eyes.

"You want to know what to do with them?" Ron asked as he swung his feet over the side of his bed. "Do this, EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO SEE PORN STAY HERE, IF NOT LEAVE!!!" Hermione and Ginny looked disgusted as they ran from the room. "Gets 'em every time." Ron said as I fit of coughs took him in their grasp. Harry started to pat Ron on his back to help him until it was over.

"What got you sick?" Harry asked as he helped Ron sit back down.

"Well, you know how that whole family gets together during the summer?" Ron asked as Harry nodded. "Well this time we stayed at the Burrow and everyone but mum, dad, and Percy, who mum didn't invite when she found out about him becoming a Death Eater, played a long game of Quidditch it stated to rain but we still played and when it was over, I went to go and get all of the bludgers but one of 'em hit me in the back of the head. Next thing I knew I was inside and mum was worried that I was in a coma," Ron said as he sneezed.

"At least you got to go outside."

"Damn, that must suck being with them."

"It does. Thankfully, your family and Hermione came to the rescue."

"Yeah, that's my family for you."

"What were Fred and George doing in here earlier, and I want the truth 'Ronnie'!"

"Don't call me that, I still can't get mum to not call me that."

"I'm waiting."

"Fine, they were trying to help me find a way to not look sick so I could get out of this prison. Now I know how you feel at the Dursleys."

"Hell. That's what it's like."

"I noticed."

"Well, you parents are getting that stuff to make you feel better. And tomorrow we get to go school shopping."

"Yippee-skippee. And that's sarcasm."

"I got that. But we do need new dress robes, books, ink, and tea leaves."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." A crash was heard from downstairs as Ron's room began to vibrate. "What the fuck?"

"Lets go!" With that, Harry and Ron got out of Ron's room as fast as they could and ran down the stairs. Ron was in the lead, going down the stairs so if he fell he wouldn't take Harry down with him. When they made it down there, they saw Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill rolling on the floor laughing while Hermione and Ginny were covered in soot. If looks could kill, the boys wouldn't be there right then.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he and Harry caught their breath. Everyone in the room looked at them like they were Crabbe and Goyle and that they had just said that they love muggles.

"What are you doing out of bed!" Everyone but Fred, George, and Harry yelled.

"Up you go." Charlie said as he and Bill picked him up and hauled him up the stairs while Ron struggled and told them that he fine.

"Harry! HELP!!!" Ron yelled as they carried him up the stairs. Harry started to go over to them but Hermione and Ginny held him back.

"Harry! He's sick, Ron needs his rest," Hermione said when Ron was out of sight. Harry muttered something about her probably being right when he looked down and saw soot handprints all over his sweater.

"Hey, what happened while you guys were down here?" Harry asked looking Hermione in the eyes while she and Ginny glared at Fred and George.

"Fred and George tricked us into looking into the chimney and they pushed us in," Ginny said. "But don't worry Harry, mum'll give them their just desserts."

"Something tells me that we won't be getting pie," Fred said as he and George exchanged mischievous looks.

"Then neither will anyone else!" They said as they ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with fearful looks.

"THE PIE!!!" They yelled as they ran into the kitchen. Harry shook his head as Charlie and Bill came down the stairs will huge grins.

"He won't be leaving for a while," Bill said as he looked at Harry. "You can visit if you want." Harry nodded as he ran up the stairs to Ron's room. On the way there he heard Ron cussing with words he never knew before.

"Hey Ron," Harry said when he opened the door, but he instantly fell to the floor laughing at the sight that he saw.

Review for more.


End file.
